


Любовь, смерть и зомби

by SalemTheCat



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Внеконкурс [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Don't copy to another site, Horror, Humor, M/M, Not copy to another site, Point of View, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: С этим зомби что-то не так.





	Любовь, смерть и зомби

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. POV.  
2\. AU в условиях зомби-апокалипсиса.  
3\. ООС зомби.  
4\. Любовь как универсальное решение.  
5\. Непереводимый авторский юмор и башни.  
6\. Вдохновлено книгой Айзека Мариона «Тепло наших тел».  
7\. Автор вдохновился спором двух анонов за гельбус на уровне «миди» и решил подсобить чем мог.

Вы когда-нибудь видели рассвет в Альпах? О, это прекрасное зрелище, уверяю вас. Солнечные лучи показываются из-за гор, освещают все вокруг бледно-розовым светом, переливаются на снегу — это стоит увидеть хотя бы раз в жизни. Ну, или после смерти.

Я не помню, кем был. Наверное, каким-нибудь богачом, который, как не слишком умная, но очень гордая королева из детских сказок, спрятался в башне высокого замка, когда началась эпидемия и люди вокруг стали умирать. На что я надеялся? Что меня спасут стены этого самого замка? Какая чушь! Болезнь нашла путь ко мне в спальню, и вот я уже мертв.

Не помню, как это случилось. Думаю, это было очень трагично. Как пишут в лирических драмах: я понимаю, что остался один, начинаю кашлять кровью, и вот уже корчусь в судорогах на полу, а перед глазами проносится вся жизнь. По крайней мере, я представлял себе это именно так. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы у меня остались хоть какие-то воспоминания о прошлом. Даже если я придумал их сам.

Так, о чем это я? Ах да.

Рассвет в Альпах. Это красиво. Уверен, при жизни я оценил бы развернувшуюся передо мной картину, но сейчас мне было абсолютно все равно: я метался по замку в компании таких же неупокоенных душ. Порой мне хотелось завести с ними светскую беседу, но наши возможности ограничивались примитивными «гхээээ» или «ууээээ». На что-либо другое одеревеневшие мышцы попросту не способны. А жаль: мы видели живых и хотели бы их поприветствовать. Они пахли так восхитительно, что просто невозможно было устоять перед этим сладким и манящим запахом, вкусом теплой крови и плоти на губах. Нет, правда, должны же такие, как я, хоть что-то есть. Люди позволяют нам почувствовать себя — хоть на секунду — живыми. Поэтому мы очень любим выживших. Правда, любовью гастрономической.

Увы, скоро в разграбленном замке живых не осталось. Только подобные мне унылые серые тени. Мы слонялись по коридорам, смотрели в пустоту и чего-то ждали. Но чего?

Очень быстро мне надоело ждать, и я решил покинуть это мрачное место. И тут же столкнулся с небольшой, но довольно неприятной проблемой. Дороги от замка в долину, раскинувшуюся у подножия гор, не было. И что за идиот додумался поселиться в таком месте?!

Пришлось идти в обход. Конечно, можно было спрыгнуть с обрыва — мне-то все равно, я же мертвый, — но почему-то это казалось ужасно нелогичным. Я решил спуститься по заснеженным склонам. Признаю, это была не самая лучшая идея: пробираться по колено в снегу, когда твои движения довольно ограниченны... интересно, сколько времени мне потребуется, чтобы добраться до города? Да и где вообще этот город? Понятия не имею, куда идти. Я что, заблудился? Вот черт...

Не знаю, как долго я плутал в окрестностях, пока мне не удалось выйти в долину. У подножия гор обнаружился небольшой городок. В нем должны были остаться люди. Люди — это хорошо, люди — это вкусно. Мне нужна еда, я сильно ослаб, пока добирался до этого дурацкого городка. И почему мне только взбрело в голову прятаться при жизни в горах? Я что, был преступником? Впрочем, это уже неважно. Ничто не имеет значения, кроме еды.

Я чувствовал голод, такой колоссальный, что мне хватило пары шагов по унылым и серым улицам, чтобы почувствовать запах живых. Я ковылял на этот божественный аромат. Правда, я оказался не одинок, рядом со мной шли такие же красавцы: перекошенные гниющие лица, порванная в клочья одежда. Не имеет значения, кем мы были при жизни, богатыми или бедными, к какому сословию причисляли себя сами. Смерть нас уравняла. Теперь мы говорим на одном языке, ходим толпами и даже едим одно и то же.

К слову, о еде. Живые так хорошо прячутся, что их еще нужно найти. Некоторые из них даже сопротивляются и пытаются нас убить. Один выстрел в голову из ружья — и твои мозги становятся украшением какой-нибудь стены. По дороге сюда я растерзал несколько таких любителей пострелять. Печально, что мы с ними не смогли прийти к взаимопониманию. А вот с себе подобными мы, наоборот, ладим прекрасно.

У нас что-то вроде коллективного разума. Один чует добычу, и к нему с дружным «ыыыыааахххр» присоединяется целый десяток наших. Из меня вышел прекрасный охотник, за которым шли другие мертвецы. Когда я что-то чуял, у живых попросту не было шанса убежать или сопротивляться. Неудивительно, что в городке слишком быстро закончилась еда. Мы нашли тех, кто пытался спрятаться — всех до единого.

И снова потянулись серые хмурые дни, когда ты бесцельно бродишь по захламленным улочкам некогда цветущего и довольно милого города. Странно, но откуда-то я знаю, как здесь все выглядело раньше, еще до эпидемии. Похоже, я часто сюда заглядывал. А теперь вокруг царили только разруха и запустение. Брошенное впопыхах имущество, гниющее посреди улиц, хмурые грязные дома, смотрящие на тебя жуткими темными глазницами выбитых окон и дверей...

Да, мне стало скучно. Я снова решил уйти. Принюхаться, найти город покрупнее. Там наверняка будет больше добычи. Только почему остальные мертвецы решили отправиться за мной стройными рядами? Забавно: я стал для них чем-то вроде предводителя? И какой от этого прок? С ними даже не поговорить...

В этот раз идти пришлось не очень долго — или все-таки долго? Мне было все равно: времени у меня теперь предостаточно и никуда не нужно торопиться. Перед нами предстал пустой город, поражающий своей архитектурой. Не знаю, как мои спутники, но я оценил его красоту по достоинству. Видимо, при жизни я не был лишен чувства прекрасного.

Красота, конечно, страшная сила, но голод — куда страшнее. Я снова принюхался. Здесь так сильно пахло живыми. Они скрывались где-то в глубине зданий, затаились, хотели избежать встречи со мной. Но нет, вы не уйдете, ведь я напал на ваш след. Сегодня вы — моя добыча, и я не намерен ни с кем делиться.

Мне повезло. Остальные разбрелись кто куда, словно воды реки, вышедшей из берегов. Можно было не опасаться, что кто-то решит присоединиться к моей охоте.

Я бродил по пустым улицам уже несколько часов — или, может, всего несколько минут. У мертвых не слишком хорошее чувство времени. Мельком я видел себя в отражении разбитых витрин. Белые безумные глаза, оскал хищника и текущие слюни, лохмотья, развевающиеся на ветру. Красавец, ничего не скажешь. Интересно, каким я был при жизни? И почему вообще мне мертвому это интересно? Сейчас нужно заботиться о том, чтобы добыть еду, а не думать о чем-то бессмысленном и бесполезном. Тем более что запах живых здесь ощущается очень сильно. Может быть, они прячутся там, за разбитыми витринами.

Я зашел в заброшенный магазин, который внутри оказался гораздо больше, чем выглядел снаружи. Огромное пустое здание, заваленное осколками стекла и мусором, и где-то здесь, среди обломков, прятались живые. Они надеялись, что их никто не найдет. Но им не скрыться от меня. Я всецело доверился чувству голода, которое вело меня по незримому следу за добычей. Еще немного, и я смогу вдоволь полакомиться живой, теплой, трепещущей плотью. Подарить себе секундное чудо — чувство тепла внутри, вернуться к жизни на пару мгновений.

Я ступал бесшумно, и вот уже увидел внутри магазина живого, который перебирал разноцветные склянки. Живых сложно понять: они выбираются из щелей, в которых прячутся, в поисках какого-то хлама, рискуют ради него своими драгоценными жизнями, чтобы в итоге стать нашей добычей. Нет, действительно не вижу никакой логики.

Другие мертвецы на моем месте не стали бы медлить и уже набросились бы на жертву, а я как будто чего-то ждал. Медленно крался, словно дикий зверь. Я был заворожен каждым плавным движением этого человека. Его красивыми руками, обтянутыми черной кожей перчаток. Он медленно поднимал флаконы и разглядывал их содержимое на свет. И тут он заметил меня. Наши взгляды встретились. У него были глаза цвета июльского неба. Что-то до боли знакомое.

«Привет! Я тебя знаю?» — хотел спросить я, но из моего рта вырвалось только хриплое «аррргххх». Голод пересилил все остальные мысли, я рванул вперед. Какой странный живой: он только пятился назад. На его лице застыло удивление, смешанное с болью.

Почему, почему ты не пытаешься спастись? Беги!

С каких пор меня посещает чувство жалости к тем, кого я собираюсь сожрать?

Я настиг его всего за пару прыжков. Он так сильно пах едой, наверняка был очень вкусным. Я вдруг вспомнил запах пирогов, которые пекла моя тетушка (у меня была тетушка?) теплыми июльскими вечерами. Я незаметно пробирался на кухню, чтобы стянуть парочку и убежать в сад, залитый лунным светом. Там меня ждали. Я помню эти глаза...

И тут я услышал хруст. Моя левая рука словно жила собственной жизнью — она переломила пополам правую, тянущуюся к добыче, которую я секунду назад был готов придушить. Из безвольно повисшей конечности торчала белая кость. Я упал на колени перед живым и начал бить себя по голове уцелевшей рукой.

Нет, нет, нет. Я не хочу есть этого человека. Кого угодно, только не его.

Живой смотрел на меня с ужасом и удивлением, но не двигался с места. Спасайся, глупец! Возможно, это твой последний шанс, пока я сражаюсь с самим собой!

И тут я понял, что не могу пошевелиться. Меня словно связала тысяча невидимых нитей.

— Рррргх, — я мог только угрожающе рычать.

— Дамблдор! С вами все в порядке? — раздался за моей спиной взволнованный голос. — Этот мертвец пытался напасть на вас? Хорошо, что я вовремя вернулся! Но почему вы не сопротивлялись?

— Спокойно, Ньют, — тот, кого назвали Дамблдором, присел напротив меня, и наши глаза снова встретились, — приглядись, пожалуйста. Тебе он никого не напоминает?

Теперь и второй живой заглядывал мне в лицо. Вот его бы я сожрал с удовольствием и нисколько не пожалел!

— Ргааах! — Я оскалился, пытаясь дотянуться до него, но ничего не вышло.

— Ммм... — протянул второй живой. — Кажется... я могу ошибаться, но, похоже, это действительно он. Посмотрите на пуговицы, видите герб? Но только не говорите, что мы берем его с собой! Вы же помните, чем закончился наш последний эксперимент!

— Да, мертвец взорвался, — совершенно спокойно ответил Дамблдор, — но теперь-то у меня будет куда больший стимул найти лекарство. Просто помоги мне его упаковать.

— Как скажете, — отозвался тот, кого он назвал Ньютом.

Они надели мне на голову какой-то мешок. Дальше я помню только шорох, завывание ветра, резко сменившееся звуками голосов. Что это было? Смахивало на гигантский прыжок. Но я не успел понять. Все закончилось слишком быстро.

Потом были запахи, такие манящие, вкусные. Живые. Много живых. Похоже, меня вели по какому-то длинному коридору. Я не сопротивлялся. Меня поймали и обезвредили, что еще остается в такой ситуации? Только покориться. Но мне было интересно, что они собираются сделать со мной. Уничтожить? Превосходно: умру навсегда, и не придется больше охотиться. Знали бы они, как это утомительно.

Мы спускались куда-то. Подземелье? Только не это! Снова замок? Как же я ненавижу замки, эти огромные и уродливые строения, расположенные так, чтобы к ним никто не смог подобраться.

Я услышал, как что-то щелкнуло. Меня приковали цепями к стене в каком-то подвале. Я был так зол. Если бы мог, то сожрал бы их всех... В шею воткнули что-то острое, и мой мир перестал быть прежним.

Я провалился в небытие, в котором не было ничего, кроме тенистого июльского сада, усыпанного звездами неба, тетушкиного пирога и теплой ладони в моей руке. Это мои воспоминания?

Время побежало быстрее, куда быстрее, чем раньше. Моей реальностью стали лишь блики света, которые я видел, приходя в себя. Каждый раз рядом оказывался этот странный человек... Дамблдор. Я запомнил его имя. Рыжий и безумно красивый. В его глазах горел огонь азарта, и я горел вместе с ним в этом синем огне, с каждым уколом в шею падая все глубже в пучины неизвестного.

В какой-то момент я пришел в себя не прикованным к стене, а привязанным к жесткой кушетке. Мне было безумно холодно. Разве мертвые могут чувствовать холод? Я хотел оглядеться, но на глазах была тугая повязка.

— Спокойно, — услышал я знакомый голос. — Ты меня понимаешь?

— Х-х-холодно, — только и смог сказать я, с трудом ворочая непослушным языком.

И это так звучит мой голос? Довольно неплохо, но я действительно давно не говорил ничего осмысленного. Я хотел задать тысячу вопросов одновременно, но попросту не мог. Надеюсь, что Дамблдор меня понял.

— Ты не представляешь, как я рад! — сказал он, укрывая меня мягким одеялом. — Нам пришлось довольно долго колдовать над тобой, но все уже позади. Тебе надо набраться сил. Вcе будет хорошо, Геллерт.

Как он меня назвал? Геллерт? Я слышал это имя раньше. Его выкрикивал голос, полный боли. Очень знакомый. «Геллерт, нет! Не уходи! Не бросай меня здесь!» Этот голос звал снова и снова, пока все вокруг не заполнил черный туман — от него исходила жажда убийства. Голос затих. Мне стало страшно... Это имя было слишком похоже на тот туман. Но мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как принять его — другого имени я не знал или не помнил.

Как оказалось, Дамблдор хорошо надо мной «поколдовал». Прошло достаточно времени, прежде чем мне сняли повязку с глаз. Будучи мертвым, я не слишком берег их, да и в целом мне было решительно все равно, что происходит с моим телом. Никакого чувства самосохранения. Только бесконечный голод и жажда крови.

Когда я увидел себя, то даже немного испугался. Из отражения в зеркале на меня смотрел живой человек. Белые волнистые волосы, такого же цвета щетина и странные глаза: один голубой, а другой обесцвеченный, почти белый. В моем взгляде читался испуг. Конечно, когда я в последний раз видел свое отражение в разбитых витринах, то казался себе самым настоящим мертвецом.

— Тебя зовут Геллерт Гриндельвальд, — сказал Дамблдор и присел рядом со мной на кровать. — А я — Альбус. Альбус Дамблдор. Будем знакомы? — Он улыбнулся.

— Очень приятно...

Я внимательно смотрел на него, пытаясь хоть что-то вспомнить. Мне показалось, что он слегка нахмурился. Я что-то сделал или сказал не так? Видимо, за то время, пока был мертвецом, я совершенно забыл правила хорошего тона.

Нас прервали громкие голоса за дверью:

— Я понимаю ваше беспокойство, но такая толпа авроров может его напугать! И что будет тогда? Мы не можем предсказать, как он поведет себя в следующую секунду!

— Хорошо, Ньют. Давай сделаем так: зайдем только мы двое. Тебя это устроит?

— Скамандер, это протокол. Введено особое положение, мы не можем нарушать правила. За ваши с Дамблдором эксперименты вас уже следует наказать!

— Простите, сэр. Но только вы и Тесей. Остальные пусть подождут за дверью.

Что происходит? Я хотел было задать этот вопрос Дамблдору, но дверь резко открылась, и в комнату друг за другом вошли три человека. Первый, высокий и властный, смотрел на меня с нескрываемой ненавистью. Вторым был уже знакомый мне Ньют, помощник Дамблдора, а третий... его я не знал, но понял, что он тоже не питает особой любви к вернувшимся к жизни мертвецам: в его взгляде сквозило недоверие.

— Дамблдор, как вы все-таки ухитрились найти этого... подопытного? — спросил вошедший первым; мне показалось, он был птицей высокого полета — но только Дамблдор ему не подчинялся. — Признаю, вы сделали невозможное, но все-таки... Почему именно он?

Он достал какую-то тонкую палку и взмахнул ей в воздухе. На моих руках появились наручники. Как это возможно?! Откуда они взялись?!

— Он пойдет с нами, — заявил этот неприятный человек.

— Нет, Трэверс. — Дамблдор встал с кровати. — Он останется здесь. Вы прекрасно знаете, что я не отдам его, особенно вам. А если вы заберете его, я прекращу работу над лекарством.

— Дамблдор! — вмешался другой незнакомец. — Вы понимаете, что происходит вокруг? Тысячи людей погибли, мы ютимся в этом замке, пытаясь вернуться к нормальной жизни, а вы ведете себя эгоистично и пытаетесь нами манипулировать!

— Тесей, все совсем не так! — одернул его Ньют.

— А как? — возмутился тот, кого он назвал Тесеем. — Гриндельвальд представляет опасность!

— Тесей прав, — вмешался Трэверс, — вы подвергаете опасности нас всех! Вспомните, что он сделал. Где гарантии, что это не повторится?

— Я буду стоять на своем.

Их перепалка превратилась для меня в сплошной гул. Я не понимал, кто и чего хочет добиться и почему они спорят. Я посмотрел на появившиеся из ниоткуда наручники на моих запястьях — потрясающе, как у Трэверса это получилось?! Мелькнуло вдруг еще одно воспоминание: мне лет семь и я впервые пробую шоколад... Тогда мне показалось, что ничто в мире не сравнится с этим маленьким волшебством. И сейчас я снова испытал что-то похожее на тот детский восторг. Но тут меня позвали по имени. По этому новому, странному, непривычному имени.

— Геллерт, ты в порядке?

— А? — Я оторвался от созерцания своих запястий и посмотрел на Дамблдора. — Это и вправду магия?

Я произнес это не слишком громко, но все услышали. В комнате повисла тишина, на меня посмотрели с нескрываемым удивлением. Ну вот опять, я что-то не то сказал?

Дамблдор рассмеялся.

— Вы видите, он даже не понимает, что происходит. Его память сильно повреждена, он не помнит даже о существовании магии.

Магия? Это звучало так заманчиво и волнительно! Интересно, получилось бы у меня, если бы я попробовал?

— Все может измениться, однажды он вспомнит. — Трэверс по-прежнему был суров.

— Даже если и вспомнит, уверен, что теперь все будет иначе. Я беру на себя ответственность за него и его действия. Я разберусь с этим сам.

— Даже если придется...

— Уверен, что до этого не дойдет, — стоял на своем Дамблдор.

О чем они говорят? Что-то должно случиться? Они меня боятся? Но ведь я больше не хочу есть людей...

— Тесей, — приказал Трэверс, — замени наручники на браслеты.

Тесей непонятным для меня образом мгновенно выполнил приказ: наручники и впрямь превратились в браслеты. Потрясающе! Вот она, настоящая магия!

— Я пойду на компромисс, — сказал Трэверс, — но вы не должны прекращать работу. Нужно понять, сможем ли мы излечить других. Но! Не спускайте с него глаз. Браслеты мы оставим.

— Спасибо.

Когда все наконец ушли, мы остались в комнате вдвоем с Дамблдором.

— А вы... — Мне было неловко спрашивать, но я не мог не поинтересоваться тем, что он обсуждал с этими людьми. — Вы тоже считаете, что я могу снова начать нападать на людей?

— Нет, как ты мог предположить такое? — Он сел рядом со мной. — Уверен, что до этого не дойдет. Не обращай внимания на слова Трэверса, он ужасно недоволен. Впрочем, он недоволен всегда.

— Вы так обо мне заботитесь. Но почему? — Я наконец-то озвучил вопрос, который не давал мне покоя с той самой минуты, когда я увидел его глаза.

— Это долгая история. Скажи, ты совсем ничего не помнишь?

— Нет. Какие-то отдельные фрагменты воспоминаний возвращаются, но ничего конкретного.

— А ты бы хотел вспомнить? — Он снова странно на меня посмотрел.

Я помедлил с ответом. Хотел бы я знать, кем я был раньше? Возможно. Но я не был уверен в этом. Правда может мне не понравиться.

— Я просто боюсь, — честно признался я, — мне совершенно не хочется вспоминать. Некоторые вещи должны оставаться в прошлом.

— Тоже верно, — улыбнулся мне Дамблдор, но его глаза почему-то были печальными. — Что ж, раз мне поручили присмотреть за тобой, могу предложить остановиться у меня: там не так холодно, к тому же есть несколько пустующих комнат. Слишком много пространства для меня одного.

Я был смущен таким предложением, но оно показалось вполне логичным: присматривать за кем-то легче, если он находится поблизости. Да и мало ли что может случиться. Вдруг я снова превращусь в мертвеца или у меня отвалится рука?

— Кстати, а где вы живете? — поинтересовался я, когда мы вышли в длинный коридор.

— В башне.

Ну почему из всех помещений замка Дамблдор выбрал именно башню?! Какая-то неудачная шутка мироздания, не иначе! Мерлин подери, как же я ненавижу эти башни!


End file.
